writingfornewmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Writing for New Media Wiki
Welcome to our class' Wikia page! In order to stay connected with the Department of Communication and to know what is going on feel free to visit their Facebook page:UofU Communication Facebook Page or you can also visit the main Communications Department webpage UofU Communication Homepage. Here are a few things you can find on this site: • Information regarding the Communications major • Schedule an appointment with your Communications Advisor • Find an internship • Apply for a scholarship • Learn about the graduate program You can also check out the classes available for any given semester and the syllabus for each of the classes you are interested in for the given semester to see if they apply to you. If you are not interested in a given class, you can always look for an alternate course, there are many possibilities. You can also check out the student reviews for the instructors who teach the classes you are planning to register for. It is very important that you feel comfortable with the classes you are going to take. Remember, this is your major and your future. Learn more about the Communication department of the University of Utah by visiting the Newsletters page : Newsletters - Department of Communication - the University of Utah Welcome to the Writing for New Media Wiki The Writing for New Media wiki is a place for students to practice collaborative editing and to build a knowledge base about new media and its culture. It gives students the opportunity to work together to add information to the page that would benefit others. The hands on experience that this wiki gives is the differ ence between this course and others similar in nature. It is important to understand what this class considers to be new media. Here is the link to the instructor's definition: What is New Media? This definition does not only speak for our professor, it also speaks for us as students. It is important that anyone who reads this wiki understands that new media does not only refer to things such as social media sites, blogs, citizen journals or vlogs; but it refers to much more. Here is another definition for Writing For New Media based on other sources. Looking for for more information about Writing For New Media? Visit It's Dinner Time. COMM 3640: Writing for New Media ''' Writing for New Media is a course taught at the University of Utah in Salt Lake City , UT. '''Writing for New Media is taught in the Communications Department. The Communications Department at the University of Utah offers both a Bachelor of Arts and a Bachelor of Science. http://communication.utah.edu ' A Bachelor of Arts in the communication department is often fulfilled with four semesters of a foreign language, while the Bachelor of Science in the communication department is typically sufficed with statistics courses. '''Stay up to date with all the News and Announcements from the Communications Department: 'Communications Department News and Announcements The Writing for New Media course examines the many facets of writing for new media. Writing for New Media is a unique writing course, with an emphasis on brevity and efficiency. This is due to the recent changes in the field of communication. Much of our correspondence now takes place through social media and other internet related means. Students learn the different new media outlets and how to write in each format. This course focuses on major areas of entertainment, informational, educational, and interpersonal writing in a variety of new media contexts. This class differs from other writing classes in that it gives a hands-on teaching environment where students are required to participate in a number of various activities to learn. Each week, students respond to discussion questions that challenge their thinking, write papers on a large number of subjects, and make edits to an online collaboration. By participating in these weekly activities, students learn new skills that will be useful in media situations. The Writing for New Media course requires you to create a final project. Here, you will be able to get into the class page directly. '''This class is a core requirement for the New Media sequence Communications Majors. The Communication Department views communication as central to the integration and dissemination of information, the recognition and appreciation of diversity, and the development and application of technical and social knowledge. Mission Statement There are three sequences to choose from when deciding which route to take within the communication major. Depending on your area of interest, you can choose from a wide variety of classes in Strategic Communication, Journalism, or Communication Studies. The Communication Studies route is the more general of the three. This route also has more flexibility in choosing elective course options, allowing you to tailor your schedule to your interests, and pull classes from different communication areas to create your major. Journalism focuses on broadcast, online, and print journalism. And Strategic Communication targets public relations, advertising, and integrated marketing. To find about about other courses offered by the communication department visit http://communication.utah.edu/students/courses-syllabi.php Or if the website is a little confusing make an appointment with one of the academic advisors on Genbook by going to: http://www.genbook.com/bookings/slot/reservation/30102424 ' ' Pages Link to all pages found within this Wiki Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.